misplaced
by kotanlitamomo
Summary: my daugther wanted me to post this(its fixed unlike last time) lilith woman my sisters oc carla bob silent hill 2 pyramid head rob new pyramidhead ratarted zombie my own creation kotan my oc shes 12
1. Lost

"people like you should be illegal to drive"I pointed at my elder brother cone headed man just shrugged "you know what i don't care just steal another car"my two brothers left to find a car in a zombie infested wasteland.I wonder how this even hapend one minute im in silent hill then the next...oh yeah that stupid man.i sit down & pout in the dark "stupid brothers all they do is...rape things a-and fight with each other over stupid things because they are so stupid"."quick this way" I hear behind the door left of me,I get up "STOP MAKING ACCENTS BOB THEY AREN'T FOOLING ME YA HICK WANNA BE" I hear foots steps & the door opens."who the hell are you people & what-"a kid covers my mouth."quiet there are walkers in the area" the kid whispers.I push the kid off "why i outta knock you into next week what the fuck are you talking about" i whisper."hey carl get your lil girlfriend & let's get going the cost is clear". "IM NOT HIS GIR-" this twerp covers my mouth again & im basically dragged to the middle of nowhere to some camp."where the hell are we" i pout."safe""i was safe where i was"he turns red "NO YOU WEREN'T YOU WERE ALMOST BITTER FOOD!"i flick carls nose"MY BROTHERS WERE COMEING BACK!" "THEY LEFT YOU FOR DEAD!" "ILL SHOW YOU DEAD" a Lilith looking woman gets between me & Carl. "romeo Juliet keep it quiet" she has black hair,she's wearing a white tank top & black short shorts,& she has brown eyes;she looks so much like Lilith."quiet Lilith go back to eating chinese" "im Korean voice in the back ground cuts me off "I DON'T CARE!".i stomp off losing the figth to lilith & apple jackass damn them damn them to hell.I wonder off into the woods I hear foots step s behind me " I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF"I turn around it looks like an epileptic raver "Zaaaaaaugh" the raver rubs her head on my the hell is wrong with you" the raver starts sucking my pony tail "GET OFF ME!" I push off the zombie & it started to cry."oh my god your so hopeless...WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY BROTHERS!" (meanwhile) bob & rob are looking for a truck "this one" bob points to a triciycle."no you twit kotan can't even sit on it" rob sighed.a gun shot fired. "AHHHHHHHH!" bob & rob run off.(back to the story =D)"stupid brothers" i muttered siting around a campfire.i look across from me & see ccarl blush."what are you looking at"i blush. "NOTHING"he replies. "LIES FILTHY LIES!"i point at him "keep it down" the lilith woman wihspers."YOU & YOUR CHINA MAN KEEP IT DOWN!" "im korean" "I DONT CARE!".its dark out everyone is asleep, i get up & go down to the river & skip stones. "stupid brothers stupid zombie stupid carl" "zaaaaaa" i look behind me & find the same stupid zombie as before "what do you want" it hugged me & smiled "your weird" the zombie did a happy dance."i hate you dancing zombie" it hugged me agian.i walk away & its following me "can you help me find my brothers?" it did a retarted nod "ZAAAA ZAAAA ZAAA!" i give the stupid thing a picture & it runs off in a retarded way.i feel someone hug me from behind "GET AWAY FROM ME!" i flap my arms "MAKE ME!" carol challenges me "I HATE YOU!" i turn around. "I HATE YOU MORE!" he gets closer.i feel really uneasy "w-w-what are you doing?! g-get away from m-"he kissed me.i slap him & run off.i hope my dumb brothers find me(mean while) bob hits a car the alarm sounds off "AHHHH! MORE OF THEM"runing in much hope for be continued


	2. waiting for you

(bob & rob wonderful search for a car)CLING! BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP"stop making noise you twit your bringing more to us" rob crosses his arms."ohh you do so much around here ANYWAYS!"bob tried to get in the car sadly his head is too big to fit in the car. "AHHHH THIS PIECE OF SHIT!"rob pushes bob to the side & slices the roof of the car off "see its elementary my dear barbarian" click click click click. "what was that" bob jumps & holds his sword in a defensive matter."zaaaaa zaaaaugh" a walker wearing a rainbow tutu,decaying arm shows her bone,messed up long black hair,and she's smiling that's odd."zaaaa zaaaa ZAAAA~"the walker hands rob a note."dear cone headed bafoons come get me im sourounded by hicks and a Lilith ps. IF YOU DONT GET ME I SWEAR TO GOD ILL MOUNT YOUR HEADS ABOVE A love kokie"rob reads out loud "that... doesn't sound good where do we start?"bob scratches his helmet."zaaaa"the walker hugs rob "i think i have an idea" rob looks at the walker.(kotan time=D )lilth & the Chinese man went looking for food so im just watching the woman clean clothes."what are you doing" i stare at the water."washing clothes"a short haired woman replies."don't you savages have washing machines"i crossed my arms."we do but the walkers took over the city"i cover my hace with my palm "ZOMBIES ZOMBIES ZOMBIES CALL THEM ZOMBIES"i pout "they are walkers" carl mumbles."ZOMBIES !" "WALKERS" "ZOMBIES!" "carl sweetie hush up the walkers will hear" my facwe glows red with rage & i stomp off "stupid hicks stupid bob stupid rob stupid walker ZOMBIE I MEAN ZOMBIE!"i climb up into my little tree & pout.(bob & rob quest like bosses)"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"bob shouts "zaaa zaaa zaa"the walker is hugging rob "ahhh agian where did you see our sister" "zuuuuuuuuuu"the walker smiled her eyes are a ligth violet. "why me"rob head butted a random car alarm blazed off WOOO WOOO WOOO WOOO WOOO WOOO BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP; the walker started dancing,at the same time bob & rob draw to figth."look what you did smart one"bob laughs "shut up imbleciel who the fuck puts an alarm on a broken car!" walkers suroned them. the two silent hillians take on every walker that gets near them they slice,dice,and tear open every one of them that comes near them.(kotan has cooled down & she has come down from her sanctuary) I walk up to "Lilith" "whats your name"i point at her "OK first of all my name is Carla second my boyfriend's name is Glenn learn names also im not a whore & last thing he's Korean"i nod"whatever whore" I walk around the camp "your ugly"i point at shane "o...k"Shane bends down to my higth.i walk away stupid people "AHHHHH ohhhh yesss baby faster" i walk towards a tent & open it & find"AHHHHHH!"i zone out its that Carla girl & her korean boy toy" FUCKING ANIMALS!"i shout."huh"carla looks up from under Glenn "oh sorry kotan"he gets off of her they are both but naked;i ran off "oh well let's go another round korianito". i go to the middle of the woods & wait for bob & rob like i have done all along. a bunch of dead zombies trying to taste my flesh they all misjudge the appearance of a little girl alone in the woods.i grab my steel pipe close as i wait.

Your gentle voice i hear,  
Your words echo inside me,  
You said you long for me,  
That you love me,  
And i want to see it too  
Feels just like i'm falling,  
Is there nothing i can do?  
Wonder if you hear my calling?

I'm here and waiting for you  
Where are you? i can't find you!  
I'm here and waiting for you  
I'll wait forever for you.

Mum's gone to heaven now,  
Why won't she come back down,  
Does she have someone she loves more than me  
I thought i could love you better,  
And we're always together,  
If we took some time apart,  
You would finally know my heart.

I'm here and waiting for you  
Where are you? i can't find you!  
I'm here and waiting for you  
I'll wait forever for you.

I've been in love with you and now you're gone.  
There's nothing left within my lonely room, without you!

I'm here and waiting for you  
Where are you? i can't find you  
I'm here and waiting for you  
I'll wait forever for you  
I'm here, and waiting for you!  
Where are you, i cannot, i cannot find you!  
I'm waiting for you, where are you? where are you?

song=waiting for you by Mary Elizabeth Mcglynn


End file.
